


Tell your world

by KiyuaRizumu



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Ecchi, F/F, Gen, Magical Boy, Music, Schicksal, Sterne, idol, magical girl
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiyuaRizumu/pseuds/KiyuaRizumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatsune Miku wird Nacht für Nacht von einem Traum heimgesucht und plötzlich verstand sie die Stimme, die sie vor einer Gefahr warnte. Doch was sollte sie nun tun? War dieser Traum wahr? Würde ihr eigentlich Jemand glauben?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ich will leben.

**Author's Note:**

> Willkommen zu meiner Vocaloid FF!
> 
> Es ist eine Neuauflage meiner FF "Lost Melody" und hat eine neue Story bekommen. Allein die Hauptcharacktere sind geblieben. Die Nebendarsteller haben sich ein wenig verändert.
> 
> Die Idee dazu kam mir spontan, auch wenn ich schon lange überlegt habe, die Geschichte zu verbessern. Es tut mir wirklich Leid.
> 
> Ich wünsche eich nun viel Spaß mit der FF.

„Ich will leben … Leben … In deiner Welt … Will ich leben.“

Das Mädchen riss die Augen auf und fand sich in einem dunklen Raum, der voller leuchtender Punkte war, die sich um sie herum verteilten. Es schien so, als würde sie sich im Weltall befinden. „Wo bin ich?“, die Stimme des Mädchen war leise und vorsichtig. Sie fühlte sich nicht wirklich wohl in ihrer Haut und wollte wieder zurück nach Hause. „Ist das ein Traum?“

„Ich will in deiner Welt leben!“

Diesmal war die fremde Stimme, welche das Mädchen in ihrem Kopf hörte viel deutlicher, so als wäre sie in ihrer Nähe. „Wer bist du? Wo bist du?“, rief sie verzweifelt und sah sich nach ihr um. „Ich will nach hause! Hast du mich hier her gebracht?“

„Ich muss dir etwas zeigen.“

Das Mädchen wand sich wieder nach vorne und sah nun eine türkisfarbene Lichtkugel vor sich schweben. „Was ist das?“, sie wollte nach dem Licht greifen, doch als sie die Hand hob, wurde dieses immer greller, sodass sie die Augen zukneifen musste. „Ahhh!“

„Öffne deine Augen!“

Das Mädchen folgte den Worten in ihrem Kopf und öffnete diese. Doch statt die bekannte Kulisse zu sehen, stand sie nun in mitten einer brennenden Stadt. Sie wich zurück von dem Feuer, aus Angst sie könnte sich an den Flammen verbrennen. „Was ist hier passiert?“, fragte sie keuchend und die Kugel schwebte an ihrer Seite.

„Dies war meine Heimat.“

Das Mädchen war sich nun klar, das diese Kugel die Quelle der Stimme war, warum sie diese aber in ihrem Kopf hörte, war ihr unklar. „Das war deine Heimat? Was ist hier geschehen?“

„Sie wurde zerstört, von einer dunklen Energie, die nach Macht giert. Sie wird bald auch deinen Planeten erreichen.“

„Was will diese Energie auf meinem Planeten? Wird dann mit meiner Heimat das gleiche geschehen?“, Verzweiflung machte sich in dem Körper des Mädchens breit. „Was geschieht hier nur?“

„Ich kann dir helfen. Ich kann dir dabei helfen deinen Planeten zu beschützen!“

„Wer bist du?“, fragte das Mädchen, während die Szenerie um sie herum schwarz wurde, nur das türkisfarbene Licht blieb erhalten. „Wer bist du? Und was muss ich machen um meine Heimat zu beschützen?“

„Mein Name ist CV01. Warte auf mich, ich werde dich finden, Hatsune Miku!“

Miku schreckte aus ihrem Traum auf, der sie schon einige Nächte lang quälte, doch noch nie war er so echt gewesen, noch nie hatte sie so viele Worte verstanden, oder gar diese Stimme als eine erkannt. Es wirkte alles so echt, viel zu echt. Doch es war nichts anderes als ein Traum. „Warte auf mich, ich werde dich finden, Hatsune Miku ...“, murmelte das Mädchen und legte ihren rechten Arm über ihre Augen. „Was bist du nur für ein Traum?“  
Sie konnte sich das Ganze nicht erklären. War dies nun alles ein Traum, oder war es eine Vision? Worauf sollte sie warten? Auf CV01? Was war dieses CV01 nur?  
Sie hörte neben sich ihren Wecker klingeln und drehte sich keuchend um um diesen abzustellen.  
5:30 Uhr. Zeit um aufzustehen. Der letzte Schultag vor den Sommerferien, ein Glück, denn Miku hatte keine Antriebskraft dafür, nicht nach diesen Träumen.  
Sie waren verwirrend, doch am Ende waren es wahrscheinlich doch nur Träume.  
Miku quälte sich aus den Bett und ging ins Badezimmer. Das Positive an dem Schultag war, das sie mit ihrer besten Freundin Gumi über die ganze Sache sprechen konnte.  
Also machte sie sich fertig, wusch sich, zog sich ihre Schuluniform an, Band sich ihre langen türkisfarbenen Haare zurück und frühstückte, ehe sie sich dann ihre Schultasche schnappte und auf den Weg machte.


	2. Kapitel 1 Auf der Suche nach Antworten! Die geheimnisvolle CV03 erscheint!

Nach dem letztem Unterrichtstag hatte Miku sich mit ihrer Freundin Megpoid Gumi in ein Cafe gesetzt. Es war beliebt bei den jungen Schülerinnen ihres Jahrgangs und deswegen war es schwer einen Platz zu bekommen. Heute hatten die beiden Mädchen Glück gehabt. Was man von Mikus Zeugnis nicht sagen konnte. Die Noten waren mal wieder im Tiefpunkt und wenn das so weiter ging, würde sie den Abschluss nicht schaffen.  
Gumi hatte da keine Probleme, wie immer. Auch wenn die Hatsune das Ganze nicht verstehen konnte, wo die Grünhaarige weniger lernte wie sie selber. Wahrscheinlich war sie einfach nur talentiert.  
Fast schon gelangweilt scheuchte Gumi mit ihrem Strohhalm die Eiswürfel in ihrem Eistee. „CV01, hm?“  
Miku nickte. Sie hatte ihrer Freundin von Anfang an von ihren merkwürdigen Träumen berichtet. „Es war so realistisch.“  
„Aber es war immer noch ein Traum“, Gumi hatte die Fähigkeit dem allem nüchtern gegenüber zustehen. Anders wie Miku, ließ sie sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „CV01, wie kommst du nur auf so eine Bezeichnung? Hätte es nicht auch ein Name wie Helena getan?“  
Unweigerlich musste Miku schmunzeln. „Vielleicht hast du recht“, das Mädchen trank einen Schluck von ihrem Eistee. „Hast du eigentlich schon von dieser Luka gehört?“  
Sofort fingen die grünen Augen des Mädchens an zu leuchten. „Ihre erste Single ist erschienen!“  
„Zu dem Lied Heart Beats?“  
Gumi nickte aufgeregt. „Deswegen müssen wir unbedingt noch in ein Musikgeschäft!“  
Miku lächelte und trank dann ihren Eistee aus.   
Luka war das Gespräch, egal wo man hin ging, jeder sprach von dem Mädchen dass so plötzlich im Musikgeschäft auftauchte, ohne dass Jemand erklären konnte woher sie genau kam.  
Gumi leerte ebenfalls ihr Glas, schnappte sich die Rechnung, stand auf und eilte zur Kasse. Miku nahm ihre Tasche und folgte dem grünhaarigen Mädchen zum Ausgang des Cafes.  
„Ich wünschte ich hätte solche Haare wie Luka! In der gleichen Farbe!“, schwärmte Gumi.  
„Ich denke nicht das dir rosa stehen würde“, Miku konnte sich ihre Freundin mit der Haarfarbe gar nicht vorstellen. Wahrscheinlich würde es auch gar nicht aussehen.  
„Ich weiß … Aber dir vielleicht! Die Länge hast du ja schon einmal!“, frech griff Gumi an das Band, welches Mikus Haare zusammen hielt und zog es heraus, so das sie wie ein Fächer, sich öffneten und sich um den Körper des Mädchens schmiegten.   
„Was machst du denn da?!“, die Hatsune hatte alle Mühe ihre Haarpracht zu bändigen. „Ich trage den Zopf nicht umsonst!“  
„Aber offen sehen sie besser aus! Wirklich!“  
Miku sah zur Seite. Sie nahm ihrer Freundin diese Aktion schon etwas übel, schließlich sollte sie es wissen, wie sehr sie ihr Haar hasste. „Ja klar. Außerdem sind sie unpraktisch!“  
„Dann lass sie dir abschneiden“, schlug Gumi vor, doch ihre Freundin schwieg. „Ich weiß nicht was du hast, Miku. Du magst deine langen Haare nicht, aber abschneiden willst du sie dir auch nicht. Du bist echt komisch. Kein Wunder das dich alle in der Klasse meiden.“  
„Ja, streu noch Salz in die Wunde, Gumi“, Miku war sich dem bewusst, das sie sich nicht wirklich beliebt machte, in ihrer Klasse, doch war es ihr egal. „Mir steht einfach keine Frisur und mit dem Zopf, sehe ich wenigstens noch jung und niedlich aus.“  
„Du hast wirklich ernsthafte Probleme, meine Liebe.“  
Kindisch, so wie Miku hin und wieder sich benahm, streckte sie ihrer Freundin die Zunge heraus. Sie band sich ihre Haare wieder zu einem Zopf zusammen, denn schon in den wenigen Minuten störten sie schon ungemein, indem sie ihr ins Gesicht fielen. „Ich möchte auch gerne die Single von Luka haben, obwohl ich eigentlich auf ein neues Handy sparen wollte.“  
Gumi seufzte. „Hast du das Geld immer noch nicht zusammen?“, sie wusste schon gar nicht mehr wann ihre Freundin mit dem Sparen angefangen hatte.  
Miku kramte in ihrer Schultasche und fischte nach ihrer Geldbörse und den Inhalt zu zählen.   
„Jetzt mach dir keinen Kopf. Ich werde sie mir kaufen und dann leih ich sie dir aus, okay?“, gab Gumi von sich und zog ihre Freundin mit sich.

Wenige Minuten später fanden sich Beide in einem Musikgeschäft wieder. Während die unsportliche Miku auf einer Bank nach Luftrang, durchstöberte Gumi bereits die Auswahl an CDs.   
Lukas Single war ordentlich in einer Regal ausgestellt, so das die Megpoid noch etwas schauen konnte. Es waren eine Alben dabei, die sie sich zu gerne kaufen würde, somit suchte sie sich noch zwei aus.  
„Du sitzt da ja immer noch, Miku ...“, gab sie von sich, während sie zu dem Regal mit den CDs von Luka ging und sich von denen auch eine nahm.  
„Ich bin bei weitem nicht so sportlich wie du ...“, keuchte sie, während ihre Freundin lachend zur Kasse ging.  
„Das hat noch lange nichts mit Sport zu tun, sondern damit dass du keine Ausdauer hast“, gab Gumi lachend von sich.  
„Ja, ja, lach mich ruhig aus ...“  
Gumi kam wieder mit einer Tüte voller CDs und schüttelte diese glücklich. „Ich bin fertig, möchtest du noch etwas schauen?“  
Miku schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein danke, ich denke ich bin froh wenn ich endlich daheim bin. Außerdem habe ich Hunger.“  
„Hunger?“, Gumi kicherte. „Du kannst auch mit zu mir kommen.“  
„Nein, ich muss nach Hause. Wir haben ja nun Ferien, da werde ich sicher öfters vorbei kommen“, sie stand auf und nahm ihre Schultasche, richtete kurz ihre Uniform. „Wir telefonieren dann, ja?“  
„Okay, aber nimm die hier mit“, gab Gumi von sich, kramte in ihrer Tüte und reichte Miku die Single von Luka.  
„Wirklich? Aber willst du sie dir nicht anhören?“  
„Ich habe noch die zwei hier“, das Mädchen schüttelte kurz ihre Tüte. „Gib sie mir einfach beim nächsten Mal wieder. So lange kann ich schon noch warten und du bist doch viel größerer Luka Fan wie ich.“  
Miku nickte und lächelte sanft. „Danke“, sagte sie und betrachtete das Cover der Single.

 

„Wakaranai yo kimi no kokoro ga  
Shira wo kitta soburi wa nande?“   
Heart Beats

Während das Lied „Heart Beats“ von Luka lief, lag Miku auf ihrem Bett und sah zu der Zimmerdecke hoch. Der Song lief mittlerweile das 5. Mal an, doch das Mädchen hatte das Gefühl den Text immer noch nicht komplett gehört zu haben. Andauernd driftete sie zu der Erinnerung an ihren Traum ab und auch wenn Gumi meinte, es wäre nichts als ein einfacher Traum gewesen, wurde Miku das Gefühl nicht los, dass dieser mehr zu Bedeuten hatte. Irgendetwas steckte dahinter, doch sie hatte noch keine Ahnung was.  
Immer wenn sie die Augen schloss, sah sie das glühen vor sich. Ob es wirklich noch andere Wesen gab? Die nicht au der Erde lebten, sondern auf einem anderen Planeten?  
„Aber dann wüssten wir doch von ihnen“, dachte sie sich und öffnete wieder ihre Augen.  
Die Musik im Hintergrund nahm sie nicht mehr wahr, so als würde der Text sie dazu treiben, über ihren Traum nach zudenken. Als würden sie zusammenhängen.  
„Wenn es noch andere Lebensformen geben würde, dann hätte man sie schon lange gefunden“, Miku seufzte und fischte nach der Hülle der CD. Sie wollte das Lied hören und sich nicht mit diesem merkwürdigen Traum befassen.  
Eingehend studierte sie das Cover. Sie bewunderte Luka für ihr langes, gepflegtes Haar, denn sie selbst konnte ihre nie offentragen. Das sah einfach schrecklich aus.  
Mit dem Zeigefinger strich sie die rosenen Haaren des Idols entlang und entdeckte eine rote Schrift auf dem Arm des Stars. „03“, murmelte Hatsune und überlegte, was die Zahl bedeuten könnte.  
Sie wendete die Hülle um auf der Rückseite nachzusehen und dort fand sie die 03 ebenfalls. Doch nicht nur diese, denn in der rechten, unteren Ecke fand sie noch etwas höchst interessantes: „CV03“, las sie und erschrak auf, sodass sie sich ruckartig aufsetzte.

„Sekai wa owaranai yo  
Aa MAJI de dou ni ka narisou“  
Heart Beats

Im Hintergrund lief immer noch das Lied von Luka, doch nun konnte sich Miku endgültig nicht mehr darauf konzentrieren, was das Idol da sang, denn dieses CV03, war das Gleiche, was dieses Leuchten in ihrem Traum sagte! Es ähnelte dem komischen Namen, mit dem sich das Licht vorgestellt hatte.  
„Mein Name ist CV01“, ging es Miku durch den Kopf.  
Also war es doch nicht einfach nur ein Traum, denn dieses CV03 hatte sie zuvor noch nie in Verbindung mit Luka gelesen, oder gehört.  
„Was hat das zu bedeuten?“, fragte sich das Mädchen und wendete die Hülle. Nirgendwo anders stand dieses „Wort“, wenn es überhaupt eines war. Es wirkte eher wie eine Kennung, oder eine Seriennummer. „CV01 und CV03“, murmelte das Mädchen. Es wurde ihr nicht klar, was diese Buchstaben und Zahlen zu bedeuten hatten. Doch etwas Anderes drängte sich in ihre Gedanken: „Vielleicht kann Luka mir etwas dazu sagen?“  
Erneut drehte Miku die Hülle um und suchte nach einem Namen. Dem Namen der Argentur, für die Luka sang. Sie musste schließlich ein Management haben! Irgendeine Kontaktperson, die alles regelte und über die man das Idol erreichen könnte.  
„Vocaloid“, murmelte Miku und sprang von ihrem Bett auf um in ihrem Schreibtisch nach einem der Idolhefte zu suchen. In einem wurde ein Interview mit Luka abgedruckt, worin sie, wen Miku sich richtig erinnerte, von der Plattenfirma erzählte, bei der sie einen Vertrag eingegangen war.  
Schnell war die Zeitschrift gefunden und während das Lied „Heart Beats“ wieder von vorne begann, suchte Miku die Seiten mit dem Interview im Inhaltsverzeichnis.

„MOYAMOYA shita kono kimochi ga hareru koto wa aru'n deshou ka?“  
Heart Beats

„Da!“, rief Miku und blätterte in der Zeitschrift. Schnell hatte sie die Seiten aufgeschlagen und überflog die Worte die da geschrieben standen, auf der Suche nach dem Namen der Firma.  
„Vocaloid! Sie ist bei Vocaloid unter Vertrag!“, japste sie aufgeregt und schaltete ihren Computer an um im Internet nach einer Wegbeschreibung zu suchen. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, dass sie wirklich einen Anhaltspunkt gefunden hatte, wo sie wegen ihres Traumes weiter kommen konnte. Dieses CV03 konnte doch kein Zufall sein, oder? Warum sollte jemand auf so ein komisches „Wort“ kommen? Und was hat es zu bedeuten?   
Der Computer brauchte wirklich lange um hochzufahren, denn es war ein altes Model, weil Miku noch nicht das Geld dazu hatte um sich einen neuen zu kaufen. Bisher war s ihr auch nicht sonderlich wichtig gewesen, schließlich funktionierten ihre Anlage und ihr MP3-Player, mit denen sie ihre Musik hören konnte.  
Miku öffnete ihren Internetbrowser und wenige Minuten später, konnte sie die Wegbeschreibung abschreiben. Mit schnellen Maus klicken fuhr sie das Gerät herunter, schaltete die Musikanlage aus und machte sich auf den Weg zu der Adresse von Vocaloid.  
Den Namen hatte sie noch nie zuvor gelesen und damals, wie sie das Interview gelesen hatte, war er ihr nicht wirklich aufgefallen. Sie hatte sich nur für die Musik von Luka interessiert und nicht dafür wer dahinter steckte und wer an dem Song arbeitete.

Das Gebäude der Plattenfirma, wo auch Lukas Manager sein Büro hatte, lag in einem anderen Stadtteil, weswegen Miku zwei Stunden mit der Bahn unterwegs war. Doch als sie an dem Ort angekommen war, wo der zettel sie hingeführt hatte, stand sie vor einem Schrottplatz. Ungläubig starte sie den Geröllhaufen an, während die Enttäuschung in ihr aufkeimte.  
„Warum? Die Adresse stimmt doch! Warum ist hier nichts?!“, gab sie aufgeregt von sich und sah sich hektisch um, doch über all standen nur heruntergekommene Familienhäuser. Hier war unmöglich eine Plattenfirma.  
Wieder wand sich Miku dem Schrottplatz zu, der von einem hohen Drahtzaun umgeben war, damit Unbefugte draußen blieben. „Was mach ich nur?“  
Es sollte doch klar sein, was sie nun tat. Sie würde nach Hause gehen, doch irgendetwas in ihr, hinderte sie daran und erst wenige Minuten später, als sich endlich ihr enttäuschtes Herz beruhigen konnte, hörte sie es, die leise Stimme, die ein Lied sang. So schön, dass es schien, als würde die Person mit ihrer Stimme Bilder in die Luft malen wollen.  
Miku setzte sich in Bewegung und ging auf den Zaun zu, denn von dort schien der Gesang zu kommen. Auf dem Schrottplatz sang jemand und Miku wollte wissen, wer das war!  
Also ging sie ein paar Schritte an dem Zaun entlang um zu sehen ob sie irgendwo hindurch kriechen konnte und tatsächlich fand sie ein Loch. Es war von Unkraut verborgen, weswegen sie beinahe daran vorbei gegangen war. Sie schlüpfte hindurch und sah sich vorsichtig um. Niemand durfte sie sehen, also ging sie im Schutz der Schrotthaufen weiter der Stimme nach, die mit jeden Mal deutlicher wurde. Nun konnte Miku sogar die Worte verstehen, die gesungen wurden.

„KIMI no kureta mono wo miteru to  
BOKU wa nazeka fuan ni natte“  
Heart Beats

Irgendwoher kannte Miku die Worte, doch es wollte ihr nicht einfallen woher. Vielleicht hatte sie die mal im Fernsehen gehört, oder im Radio, doch nicht bewusst, sonst würde sie sich an diese erinnern.  
Mit jedem Schritt dem sie der unbekannten Person näher kam wurde ihre Aufregung größer und ihr Herz schlug schneller und lauter, sodass sie befürchtete, dass sie auffliegen würde. Was würde man mit ihr anstellen, wenn man sie erwischen würde? Müsste sie dann zur Polizei? Eine Anzeige? Oder vielleicht eine Geldstrafe?  
Miku konnte sich das alles nicht ausmalen und wollte es auch gar nicht. Sie wollte einfach nur wissen wer da so schön singt!  
Nun konnte sie sogar die Melodie erkennen, es war die von Lukas Lied.  
„Das ist Heart Beats!“, japste sie begeistert und versteckte sich hinter einem Geröllhaufen, von dem einige Steine kullerten. Daraufhin verstummte die Stimme und es kehrte Ruhe auf dem Schrottplatz ein.  
Minuten vergingen, in denen Miku flehte, ihr Herz würde endlich still sein, damit sie nicht aufflog und dann drang eine strenge Stimme über den Platz: „Komm heraus! Ich weiß das du da bist. Es bringt also nichts dich zu verstecken!“  
Die stimme klang so streng und wütend, sodass Miku angst hatte sich zu zeigen, doch nach einem „Komm endlich hervor!“, wollte das Mädchen sich zeigen, doch eine dunkle Stimme hielt sie davon ab.  
Die Person lachte, so wie Miku es noch nie gehört hatte, zumindest nicht bei einer echten Person. So lachten nur die Bösewichte in den Animes, die sie zuhauf im Fernsehen verfolgte.  
„Was ist hier nur los?“, ging es dem Mädchen durch den Kopf, während sie sich auf den Boden kauerte.  
„Ich hab erwartet, dass du mich entdeckst“, gab die dunkle Stimme von sich. „Wirklich nicht schlecht von dir, aber es war ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten, da du schon so lange hier lebst.“  
„Das hat damit nichts zu tun. Deine Aura ist einfach leicht zu spüren“, erwiderte die andere Person.  
Beides, dass konnte Miku an den Stimmen feststellen, waren Mädchen. Näheres konnte sie nicht feststellen, nur das die Beiden sich anscheinend nicht besonders zu mögen scheinen.  
„Wir sollten dieses Klischeehafte Gerede lassen und gleich dazu übergehen, was wichtig ist: Du gibst mir dein Licht!“  
„Oh, das wirst du auf keinen Fall bekommen!“, rief die um eines freundlicher klingende Person und im nächsten Moment wurde es hell, so als würde jemand einen Flutlichtstrahler anschalten.  
„Du willst also wirklich ernsthaft gegen mich kämpfen?“, fragte die dunklere Person. „Du hast doch nicht einmal die anderen Lichter gefunden!“  
„ich brauche die Anderen Lichter nicht um mit dir fertig zu werden. Immerhin hast du meines ja auch noch nicht bekommen, also ist es nur noch eine Frage der zeit, bis ich dich endgültig besiege!“  
„Du bist heute ja sehr selbstsicher, Nummer 3“, gab die andere Person spöttisch von sich. „Mal schauen wie lange du meinen Angriffen heute Standhalten kannst!“  
Schweigen tratt zwischen den Beiden ein, die wenige Minuten von Mikus Panikschrei unterbrochen wurde, denn sie sah wie die Steine schwebten, so als würden sie an unsichtbaren Fäden hängen. „Was zum Teufel ist hier los?!“, kreischte das Mädchen und wich von den fliegenden Steinen weg.  
Dadurch wurde nun ihre Anwesenheit bemerkt und die beiden fremden Mädchen sahen sie verwundert an.  
Die eine hatte lange rosafarbene Haare und trug merkwürdige schwarze Klamotten und ein leuchtendes Headphone und die andere hatte ihr langes schwarzes Haar zu zwei Zöpfen links und Rechts gebunden und trug eine Uniform in den Farben grau, schwarz und rot gehalten.   
Die Schwarzhaarige war die Person mit der dunklen Stimme: „Ein Mensch, hm?“, sie grinste und sah dann zu der Anderen, so als hätte sie einen Triumph erhalten. „Es scheint so als hätten wir einen Gast. Ich werde ihn mal gebührend empfangen.  
Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen hob die Hand hoch und die schwebenden Steine hoben sich noch ein Stück höher, wie von Geisterhand gesteuert.  
„Was ist hier los?“, jammerte Miku wimmernd und drückte sich gegen den Widerstand hinter ihrem Rücken. Sie hatte keine Ahnung davon, was das war, denn um sich darum zu kümmern, hatte sie gerade keine Zeit. „Bitte, lass mich, ich bin nur zufällig hier, ich wollte nicht lauschen, ich wollte nur schauen wer da so schön singt.“  
Die Rosahaarige zuckte zusammen. „Der Zutritt ist für unbefugte verboten!“, gab sie streng von sich.  
„Ich wollte nichts böses!“, beteuerte Miku und sah das Mädchen flehend an. Sie wirkte nicht bedrohlich, im Gegensatz zu der Anderen.  
„Ah, also eine Einbrecherin?“, die Schwarzhaarige hatte immer noch ihren Arm erhoben und grinste. „Ich werde sie für dich erledigen, 03!“  
Plötzlich schlug sie mit ihrem Arm zu Boden, als wäre da eine Fliege und die Steine rasten auf Miku zu, die nichts anderes tun konnte, als die Arme schützend vor ihr Gesicht zu halten. Als wenn das etwas bringen würde.  
Sie wartete darauf, dass die Steine auf sie niederprasselten, doch plötzlich hörte sie wie jemand sang:

„Yozora no PEEJI wo hirakeba  
Tokubetsu na mono nado iranai yo (lala)  
Itsumo no MERODI de  
Kimi no koe wo kikasete okure  
Kanpeki janai BOKU da kedo  
Kokoro no naka ni wa hitotsu dake  
Taisetsu na mono ga aru  
Aa MAJI de dou ni ka narisou“  
Heart Beats

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis Miku sich traute die Arme runter zu nehmen und die Augen zu öffnen. Das erste waas sie sah, war der Rücken der Rosahaarigen und um sie herum ein rosafarbenes Licht, welches sie anscheinend beschützt hatte, denn die Steine lagen zerbröselt auf dem Boden.  
„Du solltest laufen“, gab das Mädchen, dass von der Anderen 03 genannt worden war, von sich. „Das wird hier wirklich gefährlich für dich.“  
„Aber ...“, gab Miku nur von sich.  
„Jetzt hau schon ab!“, herrschte 03 sein an und drehte sich dabei zu ihr um. „Wenn dir dein leben lieb ist, dann verschwindest du jetzt und vergisst das alles!“  
Miku wollte aufstehen, doch gerade als sie sich abstützte, begann ihr Körper zu zittern und sie sank wieder zu Boden. Hatte diese Aktion sie so sehr eingeschüchtert? Was war hier nur los? Was geschah hier?  
„Anscheinend, entwickelt sich gerade alles zu meinen Gunsten, 03!“, die Schwarzhaarige lachte laut auf. „Gib am besten gleich auf, mit dem Mädchen da an den Hacken wirst du verlieren.“  
03 sah kurz zu Miku und dann wieder zu ihrer Gegnerin. „Du hast mich noch kein einziges Mal besiegt, seid du auf diesen Planeten gekommen bist“, gab sie von sich und Miku horchte auf.  
„Was bedeutet das, seit dem du auf diesen Planeten gekommen bist?“, fragte sie, doch keiner der Beiden schien sie zu beachten. Oder sie sprach einfach viel zu leise.  
„Das wird sich nun ändern, schließlich warst du noch nie ein Teamplayer, 03!“, die Schwarzhaarige sprang empor und schlug mit der Faust gegen das rosafarbene Licht, wodurch Miku erkennen konnte, dass es eine Kuppel war. Ein Schutzschild, das sie und 03 schützte.  
Doch dieser Schutz, bekam nun Risse.  
„Tze“, gab die Rosahaarige von sich und hob die Arme, so als wollte sie die Kuppel aufrecht erhalten und fing wieder an zu singen:

„I may not be perfect  
But inside my heart (lala)  
There is only one thing I deem precious  
Ahh I feel like something is seriously going wrong with me“  
Heart Beats

Miku konnte es fühlen, es war das selbe Gefühl wie vorhin, so als würde diese Stimme Bilder in die Luft malen, so als würde sie allein mit den Worten den Schutzschild malen.  
„Du kannst dich nicht ewig da drinnen verstecken, 03!“, herrschte die Andere Mikus Beschützerin an. Man konnte es ihr ansehen, dass ihr die Situation nicht gefiel.  
„Vielleicht kann ich das nicht, aber solange wie du mein Schutzschild bekämpfst, verbrauchst du Energie, verstehst du?“, Miku konnte es hören, 03 grinste, vielleicht weil sie sich sicher fühlte, auch wenn das am Boden sitzende Mädchen es nicht verstehen konnte, denn ihre Gegnerin wirkte nicht wie jemand der einfach so aufgab. Nein, das war sie ganz bestimmt nicht.  
„Nun gut, das was du kannst, kann ich schon lange“, gab sie grinsend von sich und gab ihren Angriff mit den bloßen Fäusten auf das Lichtschild auf.

„haiiro no kumo MONOKURO no kensou  
hizashi wa kageri yuugure wa iro o kaete iku“  
Love is war

Das Mädchen hob ihre Arme gen Himmel, so wie sie es vor wenigen Minuten schon gemacht hatte um die Steine zu lenken, doch nun kontrollierte sie kein Gestein, nein, über ihr entstand eine Kugel aus schwarzem Licht.  
Wobei sich Miku fragte, wie das möglich sein konnte, schwarzes Licht.  
„Ihr werdet es noch bereuen, euch mir in den Weggestellt zu haben!“  
„Du bist verrückt, Zatsune!“, rief 03 fast schon schockiert. „Willst du uns in die Luftsprengen?!“  
„Wenn ich dich töte, bekomme ich das Licht, das in dir ruht, 03, also sollte ich das tun. Zudem brauche ich keine Zeugen!“, kalt sahen sich die beiden Mädchen an und die am Boden kauernde Hatsune wünschte sich aufzuwachen. Sie wollte in ihrem Bett liegen und das dies alles nur einer ihrer merkwürdigen Träume war. „Wenn ich doch nur nie nach CV01 gesucht hätte“, jammerte das Mädchen und schlug die Hände über den Kopf.  
„Was sagtest du da?“, 03 drehte sich zu Miku um, doch sie hatte keine Zeit um sich um das Mädchen und ihre Worte zu kümmern, denn ihre Gegnerin erinnerte sie direkt an die drohende Gefahr.  
„Lass dich nicht ablenken!“, herrschte Zatsune und warf den Lichtball auf 03, welche verzweifelt nach einer Liedzeile suchte um sie zu beschützen, doch in der Panik viel ihr nichts ein.

„Geb nicht auf, Hatsune Miku!“

Das Mädchen hörte die Stimme klar und deutlich in ihrem Kopf und sie erkannte sie, es war die von dem Licht aus ihren Träumen. Doch ehe sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, nahm etwas anderes ihre Gedanken ein und ihre Lippen bewegten sich von ganz alleine:

„tatakau no yo HAATO o ute  
shudan nante erande'rarenai  
SUKAATO hirari misetsukeru no yo  
kimi no shisen ubatte miseru no“  
Love is war

Sobald sie die erste Silbe angesetzt hatte, tauchte sich alles in türkiesfarbenem Licht und verschluckte alles. 03, Zatsune, das Lichtschild und die Lichtkugel, die sich so bedrohlich durch das Schild gedrängt hatte.  
Es verschwand alles in dem Licht und Miku schloss die Augen. Nur ein Gefühl überkam ihren Körper, wodurch sie glaubte zu fallen, in eine sehr tiefe Schlucht hinab.

Als das Mädchen wieder ihre Augen öffnete, hatte sie das Gefühl in ihrem Zimmer zu sein, doch das änderte sich schnell und sie erkannte den Schrottplatz. Sie war alleine und mittlerweile war es Nacht geworden.  
„Du bist wach, da bin ich aber erleichtert“, hörte sie eine Mädchenstimme sagen und wand sich ihr zu.  
Miku lag auf dem dreckigen Boden des Schrottplatzes und neben ihr saß ein Mädchen mit blonden Haaren und blauen Augen. An hatte sie ein schwarzes Sommerkleid. „Was machst du nur hier? Hier ist das betreten verboten.“  
Das Mädchen auf dem Boden brauchte etwas um sich zu erinnern was passiert war, doch sie hatte das Gefühl irgendetwas vergessen zu haben. „Ich war auf der Suche nach einem Gebäude“, murmelte sie etwas benommen und kramte in ihrer Tasche. „Dann habe ich Jemanden singen hören und … Hier ist er!“  
Miku zog einen Zettel hervor, faltete ihn auf und hielt ihn dem Mädchen hin. „Ich suche diese Adresse.  
Die Blonde las die Buchstaben. „Du suchst das Gebäude von Vocaloid?“  
„Ja, aber die Adresse muss falsch sein.“  
Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, falsch ist sie nicht wirklich. Das Gebäude ist hier“, sie stand auf und sah sich um. „Oder eher das was davon übrig ist.“  
Miku sah sich um und musterte jeden einzelnen der Trümmerhaufen die hier verteilt waren. „Was ist passiert?“  
Die Fremde schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Das Gebäude ist einfach ineinander zusammen gebrochen.“  
„Oh ...“, murmelte Miku und stand auf. Sie klopfte sich den Staub und Dreck von den Klamotten. „Dann werde ich wohl nach Hause gehen.“  
„Lily.“  
Verwundert sah Miku die Blonde an. Sie war einen Kopf größer wie sie.  
„Das ist mein Name. Ich heiße Lily und du?“  
„Hatsunae Miku. Schön dich kennen zu lernen Lily-san“  
Lily lachte. „Lily reicht völlig.“  
Schweigen trat ein, weil es Miku peinlich war, das die Ältere lachte.  
„Ich bring dich zur Bahn, damit du nach Hause kommst. Es ist spät und da solltest du nicht mehr nach dem Gebäude von Vocaloid suchen.“  
Hatsune willigte ein und ließ sich von der Blonden begleiten. Sie war ein wirklich netter Mensch und sah dazu auch noch wunderschön aus, mit ihrem langen, blonden Haar. Wahrscheinlich war sie ein Model. Das Aussehen hatte sie dafür auf jeden Fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nachwort zu diesem Kapitel
> 
> Hier ist nun ENDLICH, das erste Kapitel zu Tell your World, es hat nun ganze vier Monate gedauert bis es endlich mit Mikus Abenteuer weiter geht und es fängt direkt verwirrend und hoffentlich auch spannend an!
> 
> Hier seid ihr gefragt: Wie fandet ihr es?
> 
> Gibt es etwas was ich verbessern könnte?
> 
> Wie kommen die Lieder rüber? Ist es zu viel?
> 
> Miku scheint nach den vier Zeilen, die sie gesungen hat, einiges vergessen zu haben, doch wie viel ist es?
> 
> Woher kommen Zatsune und diese 03?
> 
> Viele Fragen!
> 
> Ich würde mich über Feedback freuen.
> 
>  
> 
> Liebe Grüße
> 
> KiyuaRizumu
> 
>  
> 
> Verwendete Lieder in diesem Kapitel:
> 
> Heart Beats von Megurine Luka
> 
> Love is war von Hatsune Miku (Cover von Zatsune Miku)


	3. Kapitel 2 Die Suche hat ein Ende? Zatsune ist CV01!

Miku wachte von einem merkwürdigen Traum auf, der sie schon zum wiederholtem Male besuchte. Er handelte von zwei Mädchen, die gegeneinander kämpften, in dem sie sangen.  
In dem Traum suchte sie nach CV01, dem Wesen das sie schon vorher immer wieder im Schlaf besucht hatte und traf auf diese beiden Fremden. Die eine nannte sich CV03 und die Andere Zatsune, doch ihre Gesichter konnte sie nie sehen.  
Es war eigentlich immer wieder der selbe Traum gewesen, der immer wieder gleich endete: Die Stimme von CV01 erklang und ein türkisfarbenes Licht breitete sich um sie herum aus, dann wachte Miku auf.  
Doch nun war es anders.  
Das Mädchen schlief seit dem sie diesen Traum das erste Mal gesehen hatte schlecht und selbst in ihren Tagträumen, wenn sie in der Bahn saß, oder sich langweilte, drängte sich dieser auf.  
Gestern Abend, hatte sie sich gar nicht erst hinlegen und schlafen wollen, bis der Schlaf sie dann doch übermannt hatte und sie nun wach in ihrem Bett lag und an die Zimmerdecke sah. Ihr erster Traum, in dem CV01 sie rief, hatte ihr schon gereicht. Allein wegen dem hatte Gumi sie schon ausgelacht und jetzt kamen auch noch kämpfende Mädchen dazu? Wo sollte das noch mit ihr enden?  
Die Welt war doch verrückt!  
Miku quälte sich aus dem Bett heraus und stand auf. Sie hatte sich nicht einmal einen Schlafanzug angezogen, oder die Zöpfe aus ihren langen grünblauen Haaren gelöst. Diese sagen nun aus wie zwei Vogelnester. Eine Tatsache die sich nicht mit offenen Haaren verhindern lassen können, aber da wäre es nur eines gewesen.  
Sie liebte ihr langes Haar, welches sie seit sie denken konnte hat wachsen lassen und ihr nun bis weit über den Hintern reichte, wenn sie das Haar offen trug. In Frühling hatte Gumi ihr vorgeschlagen sie abzuschneiden. Sie waren sogar zum Frisör gegangen und Miku hatte sich ein Buch mit Kurzhaarfrisuren angeschaut.  
Ja klar, ihr langes Haar war unheimlich störend. Viel zu oft blieb sie irgendwo hängen, oder es wurde darauf getreten, doch niemand hatte so langes Haar wie sie. Man lobte sie deswegen, war neidisch auf das Mädchen und außerdem fühlte sie sich wohl damit. Das war sie. Ohne ihr langes Haar, wäre sie nicht mehr sie selbst.  
Müde und unausgeschlafen ging das Mädchen ins Badezimmer, wo sie sich erst einmal ein warmes Bad genehmigen wollte, ehe sie sich Gedanken über ihr Frühstück machte.  
Miku lebte alleine in ihrer kleinen 3 Zimmerwohnung. Sie konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, dass es jemals anders gewesen war. Sie fühlte sich noch nicht einmal einsam, denn sie kannte es nicht anders. Für sie war es okay.  
Gumi kam oft zu Besuch, denn hier gab es keine Eltern die sie störten, dafür musste Miku sich aber auch um alles alleine kümmern. Einkauf, Hausputz … Sie hatte niemanden mit dem sie sich die Arbeit teilen konnte. Manchmal war es wirklich anstrengend, neben der Schule sich auch noch um alles Andere zu kümmern, doch wenn sie dann fertig war, fühlte sie sich gleich viel wohler in ihren vier Wänden.  
Miku war im Badezimmer angekommen, dafür hatte sie von ihrem Schlafzimmer ins Wohnzimmer gehen müssen um von da aus durch eine Tür in ihr kleines Badezimmer führte. Hier gab es ein Waschbecken, eine Toilette, so wie eine Badewanne in der sie entweder baden, oder duschen konnte. Außerdem stand hier ihre alte Waschmaschine, die sie von einer Nachbarin, einer älteren Dame, geschenkt bekommen hatte. So wirklich gut lief sie nicht, es war dringend an der Zeit sich mal eine Neue zu kaufen, wenn sie nicht immer mit ihrer Wäsche zu einem Waschsalon laufen wollte, doch dafür fehlte ihr einfach das Geld und das Wissen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung von solchen Maschinen und befürchtete, dass sie einen Fehler begehen würde, wenn sie einfach ein Gerät kaufte.  
Vielleicht übertrieb sie es ja, doch in dem Sinne würde sie niemals dem Spruch „Frauen und Technik“ niemals widersprechen.  
Miku betrachtete ihr Gesicht im Spiegel und war mit dem Anblick nicht zufrieden. Eigentlich erschreckte dieser sie sogar. Sie hatte Augenringe, als hätte sie lange Zeit nicht mehr geschlafen, ihre Haut war blass und ihr Haar war so dumpf, als hätte man zig Meter Frischhaltefolie um jede einzelne Strähne gewickelt.  
Sie zupfte an einer Haarsträhne, so als könne sie so den Glanz zurück holen. „Hm“, gab Miku von sich und blickte ihrem Spiegelbild in die Augen. „Ein Bad wird dir gut tun, Miku.“  
Das Mädchen wandte sich vom Spiegel ab und widmete sich der alten und vergilbten Badewanne. Schnell stopfte sie den Stopfen in den Abfluss und drehte den Wasserhahn auf. Sie brauchte ein paar Minuten um die Temperatur einzustellen, denn nicht nur die Wanne, sondern das gesamte Haus war alt.  
Sie ließ der Wanne Zeit um vollzulaufen und kümmerte sich erst einmal um ihre mitgenommenen Haare. In der Regel flechtet sie sich diese, damit sie nicht so geschädigt wurden, wenn sie sich im Bett hin und her wälzte, doch am letztem Abend hatte sie es einfach nicht mehr geschafft sich umzuziehen und fertig zu machen, ehe der Schlaf sie übermannte.  
Es war anstrengend durch die langen Zöpfe zu bürsten, damit die Knoten sich lösten und das am Besten auch noch ohne all zu viele Haare herauszureißen. Dementsprechend lange brauchte sie auch für ihre langen Haare. Das war ein Moment in dem sie über einen kürzeren Schnitt nachdachte, doch sie verwarf ihn genauso schnell wie er aufgekommen war.  
Inzwischen war die Wanne vollgelaufen und ein hoher Schaumberg ragte über den Wannenrand hinauf. In Mitten von all dem, schwamm ihr altes Quietscheentchen, welches eine blaue Kapitänsmütze und unter dem rechten Flügel ein Steuerrad trug.   
Gumi hatte es auf einem Fest beim Dosen werfen gewonnen und ihr geschenkt. Seit dem besaß sie es und hütete es wie einen Schatz. Niemals würde sie dieses Entchen gegen ein anderes austauschen.  
Als letzte Vorbereitung für ihr Bad besorgte sie sich aus ihrem Kleiderschrank noch ein großes Handtuch, so wie einen Bademantel, eine Jogginghose, ein T-Shirt und frische Unterwäsche. Nach diesem Bad wollte sie es sich gemütlich machen. Irgendetwas dürfte sie noch zum essen in ihren Schränken sein und wenn es nur Reis war. Dann machte sie halt ihren Reiskocher an und bereitete sich eine Portion zu, damit hatte Miku keine Probleme. Sie war alleine, wodurch der Vorteil auftrat, dass sie sich keine großartigen Gedanken über die Bedürfnisse von Anderen machen musste. Sie konnte einfach das machen, wonach sie gerade Lust hatte.  
Miku legte ihr Handtuch auf den Deckel der Toilette, die direkt neben der Badewanne stand und die frischen Sachen legte sie auf die Waschmaschine. Bis auf den Bademantel, den hing sie an einen Hacken, der an der Badezimmer Türe befestigt war.  
Dann wand sie sich der Badewanne zu, streckte sich und stieg langsam in die Wanne. Der Duft ihres Lieblingsbadezusatzes stieg ihr in die Nase und sogleich ließ sie sich noch viel lieber ins Wasser sinken. Auf dem Etikett der Flasche stand Sweet Harmonie und es waren Noten, wie auch Seifenblasen darauf zu sehen. Als sie den Artikel das aller erste Mal gesehen hatte, hatte das Etikett sie zum träumen eingeladen und da sie Musik liebte, wie kaum ein Anderer, hatte sie es nicht nehmen lassen die Flasche zu kaufen und seit dem kam ihr kein anderer Badezusatz mehr ins Wasser.  
Das warme Wasser fühlte sich wundervoll auf ihrer Haut an und sie schloss genießend die Augen. Das Einzige was nun noch zu ihrem Glück fehlte, waren Kerzen, die das Licht der Lampen ersetzten und Musik. Eigentlich lief diese rund um die Uhr. Als aller erstes machte sie ihren alten CD-Spieler an, mit irgendeiner Musik-CD, auf die sie gerade Lust hatte, erst dann machte sie sich fertig, doch heute.  
Ein merkwürdiger Traum und ein untypischer Morgen.  
Miku konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern wann sie ins Bett gegangen war, geschweige denn, was sie am vergangenem Tag getan hatte. Es war als hätte jemand einen schweren, schwarzen Vorhang über ihre Erinnerungen gelegt. Was war nur mit ihr passiert?  
Miku sog Luft ein, hielt den Atem an und tauchte mit ihrem Kopf in das Wasser unter. Die Wanne war viel zu klein, deswegen musste sie ihre Beine empor halten um für ein paar Augenblicke unter zu tauchen. Kurz darauf, tauchte sie auch wieder auf und schnappte nach Luft. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich schwer an, aufgrund der Erinnerungen die ihr fehlten, denn es belastete sie. Es bescherte ihr Kopfschmerzen und nur noch mehr Gedanken.  
Was war nur passiert?  
Vielleicht sollte sie Gumi anrufen und nach den gestrigen Tag fragen? Mit Sicherheit war die Antwort eine völlig stupide, auf die sie nur nicht stieß. Vielleicht hatte sie ja zu viel Alkohol getrunken- Wobei sie niemals nur eine Flasche, oder ein Glas anrühren würde. Ober, sie ist überfallen worden. In den Nachrichten hörte und las man schließlich andauernd von irgendwelchen Übergriffen auf Frauen. Man gab ihnen ein Betäubungsmittel und schon waren sie gefügig. Die Opfer konnten sich auch nicht daran erinnern und somit dauerte es lange, bis sie Verdacht schöpften und oft war es dann zu spät um irgendwelche Gifte nachzuweisen. Doch kann das ihr passiert sein?  
Miku wusste es nicht und deswegen machte sich Angst in ihrem Körper breit. Ihre rechte Hand strich über ihre nackte Haut, über ihre flache Brust, zum Bach hin und über ihren rechten Oberschenkel. Vielleicht erinnerte sich ihr Körper an etwas, wenn schon nicht ihr Kopf. Doch da war nichts. Keine Regung, keine Gänsehaut, kein Schauer- Einfach nichts und Miku spürte eine aufkommende Hoffnung in sich.   
Vielleicht sollte sie dennoch zum Arzt gehen, doch woher sollte sie irgendwelche K.O.-Tropfen verabreicht bekommen haben?  
Waren das Paranoia die sich da bei ihr bemerkbar machten? Die konnte sie neben den Träumen die sie zu verfolgen schienen nun gar nicht gebrauchen.   
Miku schloss ihre Augen und fing an zu summen. Es war eine Melodie, die ihr im Kopf herumschwirrte, woher diese kam, wusste sie nicht und sie kannte weder den Namen des Stücks, oder den Urheber.   
Sie sank in das Wasser, bis ihr Mund unter der Oberfläche war und summte weiter. Das Wasser fing an zu blubbern und die Spritzer benetzten ihre Wangen, ihre Nase und spritzten ihr in die Augen. Sofort schloss sie ihre Lider, doch hörte sie nicht auf die Melodie zu summen, die in ihrem Kopf ganz langsam einen Text bekam. Erst waren es nur Worte, dann passten sie sich der Melodie an und schließlich wurden sie eins, sodass Miku nicht anders konnte, als ihren Kopf aus dem Wasser zu erheben und anzufangen zu singen:

„Katachi no nai kimochi wasurenai you ni  
Kimari kitta layout wo keshita  
Futo kuchizu sanda furesu wo tsukamaete  
Mune ni himeta kotoba nose sora ni toki hanatsu no“

Ein Text den sie nicht kannte, ein Lied der ihr so unbekannt war und doch hatte sie das Gefühl als wäre er schon immer ein Teil von ihr gewesen.   
Gab es diese Lieder im Herzen wirklich, oder war es ein Hinweis auf das, was am gestrigen Tag geschehen war? Kannte sie das Lied, weil sie es irgendwo gehört hatte? Dann sollte sie vielleicht danach suchen, doch jetzt, wollte sie nichts anderes tun als dieses Lied zu singen.

„Kimi ni tsutaetai koto ga  
Kimi ni todoketai koto ga  
Takusan no ten wa sen ni natte  
Tooku kanata he to hibiku“

Das Mädchen hatte das Gefühl, dass die Luft um sie herum wärmer wurde. Sie fühlte sich noch viel wohler als zu vor schon.  
Mit jeder Silbe die sie sang, lösten sich Blasen aus dem Schaum und stiegen in die Luft auf. Miku könnte schwären, dass diese aussahen wie Noten, die um sie herum schwebten und für sie tanzte.

„Kimi ni tsutaetai kotoba  
Kimi ni todoketai oto ga  
Ikutsumono sen wa en ni natte  
Subete tsunageteiku  
Doko ni datte ah...“

Es war eine sanfte Melodie und ein sanfter Liedtext. Ruhe machte sich in ihr breit und ihr Körper fühlte sich so leicht und schwerelos an. So musste sich das vollkommene Glück anfühlen, denn all ihre Sorgen waren verschwunden, als sie angefangen hatte zu singen.

„Masshiro ni sunda hikari wa kimi no you  
Kazashita te no tsukima wo tsutau koe ga  
Futo ugoita yubisaki kizamu rizumu ni  
Arittake no kotoba nose sora ni toki hanatsu no“

Miku kam es so vor als würde es in dem kleinen Raum dunkler werden, so als würde man das Licht der Lampen dimmen. Genau so glaubte sie, dass aus dem Inneren der Seifenblasen ein türkisfarbenes Licht entsprang, so wie das Licht, welches sich in ihren Träumen als CV01 vorgestellt hatte. 

„Kimi ni tsutae-“

Miku hatte die nächste Strophe begonnen, als plötzlich wieder ihre Gedanken zurück kamen. CV01 hatte ihr gesagt, das es sie finden würde und nun war dieses Licht hier und entsprang jeder Seifenblase. Doch als Miku verstummte und den Namen dieses Lichtes aussprach, erlosch das Licht auf der Stelle und alles war wieder so wie es sein sollte, als hätte sie nur geträumt. CV01 war nicht hier und so langsam zweifelte Miku an der Richtigkeit ihres Kopfes. Irgendetwas stimmte doch nicht, oder? Sie hörte diese Melodie, dieses Lied in ihrem Kopf, sang es und sah dann Lichter-  
Das Lied, welches diese Wahnvorstellungen ausgelöst hatte, war verschwunden, so wie die Erinnerung an dem vergangenem Tag, so als würde es dieses Lied nicht geben. Als hätte man auch darüber den schwarzen Vorhang gelegt.  
Zurück blieb nur die Frage, was dieses Licht nun war. Stellte sie sich das alles wirklich nur vor? Entsprang diese merkwürdige Geschichte nur ihrer Fantasie?  
Ruckartig ließ sich Miku in das Wasser hinabsinken, als könne sie so ihren Gedanken entkommen. Sie wollte doch nichts anderes als ihre Ruhe.  
Weil sie so langsam begriff, dass sie dieses Bad nicht mehr genießen konnte, stand sie auf, zog den Stöpsel aus der Wanne, sodass das Wasser den Abfluss hinab fließen konnte und fing damit an sich zu waschen. Dafür stellte sie die Armaturen der Badewanne auf Dusche ein und stellte sich unter die Brause, die herrlich warmes Wasser auf ihren Körper niederprasseln ließ. Ihr langes, grünblaues Haar schmiegte sich um ihren schmalen, beinahe zierlichen Körper und klebte durch die Nässe an ihrer Haut. Ihren Kopf hatte sie in den Nacken gelegt, sodass die Wassertropfen sich auf ihrem Gesicht niederprasselten.   
Ihr Körper fühlte sich nicht wacher an, sondern noch viel geschaffter als sie es zuvor schon war und es gab nur eine Frage, die sich noch in ihrem Kopf befand: „Wann hört das alles auf?“, murmelte sie. Sie wollte ihr normales Leben wieder haben. Was auch immer an ihr normal war.  
Miku griff zu einer Ablage, die an der Wand befestigt worden war und nahm sich die Tube mit ihrem Shampoo. Ihre langen Haare brachten einen weiteren Nachteil mit sich, denn sie brauchte andauernd neues Shampoo. Doch auch dies würde sie nicht dazu bringen ihre Haare zu kürzen.  
Nach dem sie einige Minuten damit verbracht hatte ihre Haare zu shampoonieren, griff sie nach der Flasche mit dem Duschgel und seifte gründlich mit diesem ihren Körper ein. Ihre feinen, langen Finger strichen über ihre Haut, massierten das Duschgel ein um sie wirklich reinigen zu können. Wenige Minuten später, drehte sie wieder das Wasser auf und ließ sich den Schaum aus den Haaren und vom Körper spülen.   
Miku könnte noch stunden lang hier stehen und das warme Wasser auf sich niederprasseln lassen, doch irgendwann musste sie sich fertig machen, denn auch wenn sie noch keinen Hunger verspürte, würde dieser irgendwann kommen. Mit Sicherheit.  
Also drehte sie das Wasser ab, griff nach dem Handtuch, welches auf dem Toilettendeckel lag und begann damit sich abzutrocknen. Ihre Haare trocknete sie dabei nur notdürftig ab, denn diese trocknete sie immer mit dem Föhn, das war bei solch langen Haaren die Methode, die am wirksamsten war.  
Einige Minuten später war sie dann auch fertig, sie stand angezogen vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete ihre Haare, die sie mit vielen Mühen zu zwei Zöpfe gebunden hatte. Es war immer wieder anstrengend, sie so zu legen, dass auf beiden Seiten gleich viele Haare lagen und nicht ein Zopf dicker war, als der Andere. Es gab in Mikus Augen nichts schlimmeres als das.

Zum Frühstück hatte Miku dann wirklich nur Reis mit Dosenpfirsichen. Kein wirklich tolles Frühstück, doch es reichte. Dann würde sie halt darauf achten, dass sie etwas vernünftiges zu Mittag bekam.  
Vielleicht würde sie sich Nudeln machen, mit Hühnerfleisch und ein wenig Gemüse? Alles, nur kein Reis. Das war etwas, was sie schon viel zu oft gegessen hatte.  
Vielleicht besorgte sie sich einfach eine Nudelsuppe, ja, das wäre eine sehr gute Idee. Zum Essen gehen hatte sie wohl nicht genügend Geld, weswegen es wohl nur eine einfache Fertigsuppe sein würde, die sie mit Wasser aus dem Wasserkocher fertig machte, aber das reichte ja wohl zu genüge. Da gab es dann ja auch genügend Auswahl, sodass sie sich etwas feines aussuchen konnte.  
Der Plan gefiel ihr, nur musste sie dafür noch einkaufen. Zum einem, weil sie kaum noch Lebensmittel im Haus hatte und zum Anderen hatte sie vor kurzem zusammen mit Gumi ihre Vorräte an Fertignudelsuppen vernichtet, während sie einen spannenden Film gesehen hatten.  
Also musste sie noch einkaufen, ehe-  
Miku wandte sich zu einem Kalender und schaute nach, welcher Tag war. Samstag, wenn sie sich nicht irrte. Gestern war der letzte Tag vor den Sommerferien gewesen. Sie musste sich noch entscheiden, ob sie eine Sommerschule besuchen wollte, damit sie weiter lernte, denn ohne jemanden der dahinter stand, würde sie wohl sogar ihre Hausaufgaben vernachlässigen. Doch noch hatte sie keine Entscheidung getroffen. Wirklich Lust hatte sie ha darauf nicht, doch es wäre besser wenn sie sich eine Schule die Sommerunterricht anbot aussuchte. Da die Ferien bereits begonnen hatte, dürfte sie nicht wählerisch sein, denn die meisten Schulen würden wohl ihre Plätze schon vergeben haben. Ob sie es dann überhaupt noch versuchen sollte?  
Gumi besuchte wie jedes Mal eine Sommerschule. Ihre Eltern meldeten sie immer früh genug bei der Besten in der Stadt an, auch wenn ihre Freundin es gar nicht nötig hatte, noch in den Ferien zu lernen, oder war sie nur deswegen so gut in der Schule?  
Die Antwort darauf würde Miku wohl niemals finden, also setzte sie sich auf die Couch und schaltete den Fernseher an. Zum Glück, denn der Sender, welchen sie einschaltete, berichtete gerade über einen Karaoke-Wettbewerb, den eines Idols, deren Fan Gumi ist, Luka. Ein Mädchen, ungefair in Mikus Alter, das wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war und sich hoher Beliebtheit erfreute.  
Ihre erste Single, Heart Beats war am gestrigen Tag erst erschienen und stand an der Spitze der japanischen Charts, das berichtete der Reporter, der neben dem Idol mit den langen, rosafarbenen Haaren stand.  
„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich solch einen Erfolg haben würde“, sagte das Mädchen. Sie hatte einen sympathischen und lieben Gesichtsausdruck und war hübsch. Kein wunder das sie so viele Fans hatte. „In zwei Tagen, auf dem Wettbewerb, werde ich meine neue Single vorstellen! Extra für euch!“  
Ob es denn wirklich schon an der Zeit war eine neue Single zu veröffentlichen? Normalerweise warteten die Künstler noch, bevor sie noch ein Lied auf den Markt werfen. Waren denn die Verkaufszahlen ihrer ersten Single wirklich so gut?  
Darüber wurde nichts mehr berichtet. Luka sagte nur noch einmal, dass ihr Wettbewerb am Montag stattfand und das sie sich über jeden Besucher freuen würde, dann verabschiedete sich der Reporter und gab zurück ins Studio.   
Das war der Zeitpunkt an dem Miku abschaltete. Sie sollte Gumi von diesem Wettbewerb erzählen, wenn sie es nicht selber schon wusste. Sie würde sicherlich gerne dahin gehen, allein schon um zuzusehen, denn es würden sicherlich viele bei dem Wettbewerb teilnehmen, sodass sie wohl zu spät kommen würden, besonders wenn am Montag schon die Sommerschule begann.  
„Mal schauen ...“, gab Miku von sich, als sie aufstand um sich um ihr Geschirr zu kümmern.  
Sie räumte erst die Küche auf, die in einer Ecke des Wohnzimmers aufgebaut war, ehe sie in ihr Schlafzimmer ging um sich umzuziehen.  
Als erstes ging zu zu ihrem alten CD-Spieler um diesen einzuschalten und entdeckte eine Hülle, deren Cover sie gar nicht kannte, nur aus dem Fernsehen. „Lukas Heart Beats“, murmelte Miku und drehte die Hülle um. Sie war leer, also musste die CD irgendwo sein.  
Spontan öffnete das Mädchen die Klappe des CD-Spielers und entdeckte die CD. Miku hat sie also gehört, doch wann? Woher kam diese CD überhaupt?  
Miku schloss die Klappe und drückte auf den Play Knopf, worauf hin sich die CD drehte und wenige Augenblicke später die Musik des Liedes erklang.  
Doch die Frage, woher diese CD kam, blieb. Sie war gar kein Fan von Luka, auch wenn das Lied nicht schlecht war, also wird es nicht ihre CD sein, vielleicht die von Gumi. Ja bestimmt, aber warum kann sie sich dann nicht daran erinnern sich diese ausgeliehen zu haben?  
Der gestrige Tag war wirklich wie verhext, was war da nur geschehen?  
Miku schüttelte ihren Kopf, legte ihre Hände an ihre Schläfen und ließ sich zu Boden sinken. Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus, sich nicht an den Tag zu vor erinnern zu können und jede Sekunde die sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, bescherte ihr Kopfschmerzen, solch unerträgliche Kopfschmerzen, dass sie ihren Kopf am liebsten gegen eine Wand schlagen wollte und im Hintergrund lief das Lied „Heart Beats“.  
Miku atmete hör bar ein und wieder aus, so langsam beruhigte sie sich, bei dem Klang von Lukas Stimme und die Kopfschmerzen klangen ab, so als würde ihr Körper auf das Lied reagieren. Es war so merkwürdig. Diese CD, die fehlende Erinnerungen, dieser Traum und gerade hatte Miku das Gefühl, dieses Lied würde sie rufen.  
Luka rief nach ihr! Sprach sie mit den Zeilen ihres Liedes an, doch das war unmöglich, oder?

„MOYAMOYA shIta kono Kimochi ga harerU koto wa aru'n deshou ka?“

Hatte sie sich gerade verhört, oder hatte Luka gerade wirklich ihren Namen gesagt?   
Miku hob ihren Arm und spulte zurück, dann achtete sie auf die Zeile und lauschte ihr.

„MOYAMOYA shIta kono Kimochi ga harerU koto wa aru'n deshou ka?“

Da war es wieder gewesen. Lid sie nun unter Verfolgungswahn? Erneut spulte sie zurück und lauschte der selben zeile erneut, diesmal war es viel deutlicher:

„M...OYAMOYA sh...I...ta kono K...imochi ga harer...U... koto wa aru'n deshou ka?“

Luka sagte ihren Namen, Miku, egal wie oft sie die Zeilen noch hörte, es wurde nur noch deutlicher was sie hörte. Bildete sich das Mädchen das alles nur ein, oder war es wirklich so? War sie nun komplett verrückt, oder stimmte es, was sie hörte? Was sollte Miku noch glauben?  
Es war egal was sie sich nun einbildete, Fakt war, dass dieses Lied etwas bedeutete, dass spürte Miku genau. Wenn sie Luka fand, dann würde sie Antworten bekommen und dazu musste sie-  
Der Karaoke-Wettbewerb war eine gute Möglichkeit um an das Idol dran zu kommen, doch dafür musste sie teilnehmen.  
Miku zog ihren Bademantel über ihren Kopf, so als könnte sie sich so vor ihrem Einfall verstecken. Er war so unsäglich dumm und sie konnte doch nicht einmal singen. In der Badewanne vielleicht und auch, wenn sie hier zu Hause war, höchstens vor Gumi, doch nicht bei einem Wettbewerb, wo unzählbar viele Menschen sein würden. Man würde sie ansehen und-  
Sie war doch weder hübsch, noch berühmt. In ihrer Klasse wurde sie gemieden und sie mied die Anderen. Keiner würde ihren Gesang mögen und sie konnte unmöglich diesen Wettbewerb gewinnen und an Luka kommen, außerdem würden doch noch viel mehr Leute außer ihr das Idol sehen wollen. Es war also nicht fair, ein Treffen mit Luka zu wollen, obwohl sie noch nicht einmal ein Fan war, nur weil sie glaubte, dass Luka ihren Namen sagte. Ein Hirngespinst, ja … Ein Hirngespinst.  
Miku stand auf und streifte ihren Bademantel ab, sie ließ ihn einfach auf den Boden sinken und zog dann das T-Shirt aus, danach ihre Jogginghose und trat vor ihren Kleiderschrank. An der Mittleren Türe des Schranks, war ein Spiegel befestigt in dem sie nun ihren fast nackten Körper sah.   
Sie war anders als die Mädchen in ihrem Alter.   
Miku legte ihre Hand auf ihren BH, der nicht wirklich ausgefüllt war, den ihre Brust war nicht viel größer als die einer 12 Jährigen. „Flachbrust!“, nannten die Jungs sie und die Mädchen in ihrer Klasse lachten darüber. Ja, sie hatte die kleinste Oberweite in ihrer Klasse.  
Vorsichtig drückte sie drückte mit der rechten Hand ihre Brust. Es quellt nichts über, wenn sie hüpfte wackelte nichts, ganz anders wie bei den anderen Mädchen in ihrer Klasse.   
Seufzend betrachtete sie ihr Spiegelbild. Sie war mit ihrem Aussehen unzufrieden, doch daran konnte sie nichts ändern.  
Schnell öffnete Miku eine der Schranktüren und widmete sich ihren Klamotten. Sie zog ein weißes T-Shirt heraus und einen rosafarbenen Rock, so wie weiße Kniestrümpfe. Dazu wählte sie rosafarbene Schleifenbänder für ihr Haar.  
Genauso schnell wie sie die Tür geöffnet und ihr Outfit gewählt hatte, zog sie sich an, denn sie wollte jetzt ihre Einkäufe erledigen. An Samstagen schlossen in ihrem Viertel die Geschäfte früh und somit musste sie mit der Straßenbahn in den nächsten Bezirk fahren, schon allein weil da die Läden und die Auswahl größer war.  
Zwar hatte dies den Nachteil, dass sie die Sachen weitere Wege schleppen musste, doch solche nahm sie ja schon zu genügend in Kauf, allein schon mit ihrem Haar.  
Schnell schnappte sie sich eine Tasche, ihren Geldbeutel, nachdem sie den Inhalt nachgezählt hatte, zog ihre Schuhe aus und verließ ihre Wohnung, die sie vorsorglich abschloss, damit keiner unbefugt diese betreten konnte.  
Als sie die erste Treppe hinunter gelaufen war, hielt Miku plötzlich inne, sie hatte ihren MP3-Player, so wie ihr Handy in der Wohnung vergessen. Auf ihr Handy konnte sie verzichten, denn heutzutage hatte jeder eines bei sich und zu hause wartete ja auch niemand darauf, dass sie nach hause kam. Wenn sie also aufgrund der Straßenbahn verspätet nach hause kommen würde, war das nicht schlimm, doch ohne ihren MP3-Player konnte sie kaum auskommen, also drehte sie sich auf der Stelle um und rannte zurück die Treppen hinauf, schloss die auf und eilte zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer, hier musste ihr MP3-Player liegen, sie legte ihn immer auf ihren Schreibtisch, doch da fand sie ihn nicht. Sie suchte im ganzem Zimmer, auch in den Sachen von gestern, danach durchsuchte sie die restliche Wohnung, doch ohne Erfolg.  
„Hn … Wo kann er nur sein?“, murmelte sie und leerte ihre Schultasche über ihrem ungemachtem Bett aus, doch auch unter den Sachen die sich in der Tasche befanden, fand sie das Gerät nicht. „Toll.“  
Schweren Herzens und mit Enttäuschung machte sich das Mädchen auf den Weg um endlich einzukaufen. Sie hatte ihr Handy mitgenommen, darüber konnte sie mit Hilfe der Youtube App und Ersatzkopfhörern auch Musik hören, es war zwar umständlich, doch es war eine Lösung, bis sie ihren MP3-Player wiedergefunden hatte.  
Eilend rannte das Mädchen erneut aus der Wohnung, schloss ab und ließ hastig die vier Treppen hinter sich um endlich nach draußen zu gelangen. Es war warm, fast schon zu heiß und sie fragte sich, ob ihr Outfit, nicht etwas zu viel war. Vielleicht hätte sie nur ein Top anziehen sollen und keine Kniestrümpfe …  
Mit einem ruhigen Schritt ging sie in Richtung der Bahnstation, die nur 5 Minuten von ihrem Wohnhaus entfernt war.   
Es war nicht viel los, die Meisten waren wohl im Schwimmbad um sich dort eine Abkühlung zu genehmigen, statt sich in der warmen Stadt aufzuhalten. Wie gerne würde Miku das nun auch tun.  
Sie setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, das Hartplastik hatte sich in der Hitze der Sonne aufgewärmt und so konnte sie nicht lange darauf sitzen. Zu ihrem Glück fuhr wenige Augenblicke später auch schon die Straßenbahn ein.  
„Hoffentlich funktioniert die Klimaanlage“, dachte sich das Mädchen, als sie zu der Tür ging, die ihr am nächsten war. Die Tür öffnete sich, nachdem sie auf den Knopf dazu gedrückt hatte und eine merkwürdige, kalte Luft drang ihr entgegen.  
„Die Klimaanlage scheint zu funktionieren“, murmelte sie und stieg in den Wagon ein. Hinter ihr, schlossen sich wieder die Türe.  
„Die Klimaanlage funktioniert ein wenig zu gut ...“, stellte das Mädchen in Gedanken fest und sah sich nach einem freien Platz um, erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass keiner hier war. Sonst war die Bahn immer überfüllt, denn es war die einzige, die durch dieses Viertel fuhr. Wahrscheinlich waren wirklich alle in den Schwimmbädern, oder zu hause.  
Miku gin weiter in die Mitte des Wagons um sich hinzusetzen, da setzte sich die Bahn ruckelnd in Bewegung, sodass sie sich an einer Stange hatte festhalten müssen um nicht hinzufallen.   
In der bahn wurde es noch ein paar Grad kälter und Miku zitterte, kurz. Es wirkte nun eher wie Winter, als wie Sommer. Ein Blick durch die Fenster hinaus zeigte ihr Schwärze, nicht wie die der Nacht, sondern wie die eines dicken, schwarzen Vorhanges. Der Selbe wie der, der über ihre Erinnerungen lag.  
„Was ist hier los ..?“, fragte sie sich, löste sich von der Stange und ging ein paar Schritte im Wagon, Richtung der Türe, zum nächsten. Dann blieb sie stehen.  
Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, das wusste sie ganze genau.  
Ein dunkler Neben lag in der Luft, der sich vor der Türe sammelte, auf die Miku zugegangen war und nahm langsam Form an. Der Körper, der sich bildete, sah aus wie Mikus, die einzigen Unterschiede lagen an den schwarzen Haaren und den roten Augen, ansonsten waren sie gleich. Das Mädchen, war ihr vollkommen fremd, doch trotzdem schien sie ihr bekannt vor zu kommen. Hatte sie etwas mit ihren verlorenen Erinnerungen zu tun?  
„Habe ich dich gefunden“, sagte die Fremde und grinste.   
„W-wer bist du?“  
„Du erkennst mich nicht?“, fragte die Schwarzhaarige. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Ist auch egal, ich werde dich hier und jetzt vernichten!“  
Das Mädchen holte mit ihrer Hand aus, so als würde sie zuschlagen, doch es war nicht ihre Faust die Miku traf, sondern ein schwarzer Schatten. Die junge Hatsune wurde von dieser Kraft zu Boden gerissen. Schmerzhaft stöhnte sie auf und blieb liegen, geschockt darüber, was da passiert war.  
„Hey hey … Warum bist du schon am Boden?“, die schwarze Miku ging auf das Mädchen zu und beugte sich zu ihr hinab. „Gestern hast du dich besser geschlagen.“  
„Gestern?“, murmelte das am Boden liegende Mädchen. Also wusste die Fremde etwas über ihre verlorenen Erinnerungen. Sie hatten sich getroffen, oder?  
Die Schwarzhaarige ging jedoch nicht darauf ein, was das Mädchen sagte, sondern sprach einfach weiter, so als würde sie Selbstgespräche führen: „Vielleicht lag es auch an CV03 ...“, sie wand sich um und ging ein paar Schritte weg von dem Mädchen. „Aber nun wird sie dir nicht helfen können.“  
„CV03 ..? Aber das klingt … Wie CV01!“, ging es Miku durch denk Kopf, sie stand auf, wobei sie bemerkte, dass ihre Beine zitterten, was war das für ein Schlag gewesen? Was hat sie getroffen? „CV03?“, fragte sie und die Fremde wandte sich ihr wieder zu. „Dann kannst du mir sicherlich sagen, wo CV01 ist, oder?“  
Die schwarze Miku stutzte, dann fing sie an zu lachen. „CV01? Du suchst nach CV01?“  
Miku nickte und schwieg.  
„ICH bin CV01!“, offenbarte die Schwarzhaarige und schlug erneut na Miku, welche diesmal zurück geschleudert wurde und gegen die Wand zum nächsten Wagon knallte. Irgendjemand musste das gehört haben, sie hoffte so innig, dass ihr jemand zu Hilfe kam.  
„Das ist CV01? Aber warum greift sie mich dann an? Ich dachte, dieses Licht sucht mich ...“  
„Komm schon steh auf!“, sagte die Fremde. „Ich werde dich nun ein für alle Male aus dem Wegräumen. Ich weiß nicht wer du bist und was du mit CV03 zu tun hast, aber du wirst mich nicht von meinem Ziel fernhalten!“  
Erneut schlug das fremde Mädchen zu und der schwarze Schatten traf Miku, die an der Tür lehnte.  
„Hng“, gab sie keuchend von sich. Was sollte sie nur tun? Ihr Körper bewegte sich kein Stückchen. Sie war verloren. „Hilfe, bitte, irgend jemand.“

„Du musst singen, Miku!“

Die Stimme in ihrem Kopf halte nach, wie ein Echo in einer Höhle. Es war die Stimme, die sie in ihren Träumen gehört hatte und, auch wenn sie es sich nicht erklären konnte, vertraute sie darauf und fing an zu singen:

„Masshiro ni sunda hikari wa kimi no you  
Kazashita te no tsukima wo tsutau koe ga  
Futo ugoita yubisaki kizamu rizumu ni  
Arittake no kotoba nose sora ni toki hanatsu no“

Um sie herum flimmerte ein türkisfarbenes Licht auf, welches das Mädchen zurückdrängte.  
„Dieses Lied?! Warum? Wieso?“, gab sie stammelnd von sich. „Tze, für heute war es das!“  
Das türkisfarbene Licht erlosch, so wie das Schwarz an den Fenstern, die Temperatur stieg schlagartig an und Miku bemerkte, dass sie alleine war.   
Sie brauchte einige Minuten bis sie sich gesammelt hatte und aufstehen konnte. „Was … War das?“  
Die Tür ihr gegenüber wurde geöffnet und ein Schaffner trat ein. „Fahrkarten bitte ...“  
Hinter ihm trat ein Mädchen mit langen, blonden Haaren ein, welches sie sanft anlächelte.

„Tze … Was soll das?!“, raunte Zatsune. Sie stand auf einem Dach und sah auf die Straßenbahn hinab, in der sie gerade auf das merkwürdige Mädchen getroffen war. In der Hand hielt sie den MP3-Player der Fremden. „Wer ist sie?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nachwort zu diesem Kapitel:  
> Ah, wie viele Monate hat es nun gedauert, bis wir uns hier wieder begegnen? fast ein Jahr. Es waren 10 Monate und ich schäme mich so unheimlich dafür, doch diese FanFiction schlaucht mich ganz schön. Es ist schwer sich an Vorgaben zu halten, wenn es keine gibt. Genau, das bedeutet es: Ich habe keine Vorgaben, außer zu den Charakteren (Größe, Alter, Aussehen ...), aber nicht von Charakteren. Ich suche mir das aus, wonach die Charaktere aussehen und teilweise auch, nach der Art von Liedern die ich von den Charakteren kenne.  
> Miku stelle ich mir beispielsweise wie der typische Hauptcharakter vor und Luka wie eine sehr erwachsene und vernünftige junge Dame.  
> Und Gumi, Gumi ist für mich ein Wildfang, nur hat sie momentan wenige Auftritte in der Storie. Im nächsten wird sie wieder eine Rolle spielen.
> 
> Ich habe in diesem Kapitel habe ich zwei Lieder benutzt, zu einem wieder "Heart Beats" und das Andere ist "Tell your World.  
> beim schreiben dieses Kapitels musste ich aufpassen, nicht zu viel Erotik einzubringen, ich mochte Mikus Szene vor dem Spiegel, bzw. die beiden Szenen und auch in der Badewanne hätte ich gerne mehr geschrieben und als Miku im Zug eingestiegen ist, musste ich mich zurück halten nicht noch Ecchi einzubauen.  
> Vielleicht kann ich dazu noch in anderen Kapitel schreiben.
> 
> In diesem Kapitel hat sich ja nun CV01 offenbart, doch stimmt es was Zatsune gesagt hat und wann wird Miku ihre Erinnerung wieder bekommen. Warum hat sie den vergangenen Tag überhaupt vergessen?  
> Was wird bei dem Karaoke Wettbewerb geschehen? Wird sie endlich Luka treffen und Antworten auf ihre Fragen bekommen?
> 
> Miku hat wohl noch einen Langen Weg vor sich, wenn sie wieder ihre Ruhe zurück haben will! Ob sie das schaffen wird? Und was ist diese Zatzune überhaupt.
> 
> Uff, Fragen über Fragen. Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen und wir sehen uns beim nächsten Mal wieder!
> 
> Liebe Grüße,  
> KiyuaRizumu


End file.
